SHE HAS SUCH VIM AND VIGOR
by WelcometotheOCbytach
Summary: ok well this is my first fan fic. after ties that bind. seth summer story. How does seth leaving affect their relationship?
1. Default Chapter

**Ok guys, this is my very first fan fic. I have a great story in mind. But you guys have to let me know what you think. I only put up a tiny chapter so that I can get some reviews and decide whether to go on with the story. Don't be gentle, I CAN TAKE IT! Lol. Anyhow, hope you have a great read. Cheers.**

Summer thought about Seth Constantly. She worried constantly if He was Ok, where he was, if he was thinking about her. Of course he wasn't. He left her. How could he leave her here? Well, she hopes he is ok, because that way, when she finally sees his emo music loving ass again she can beat the crap out of him. "that skinny dumbass broke up with me in a note! A NOTE!" summer said to herself. Well technically, he did not break up with her, but he left her, and in summer's book, that was even worse.

Summer sighed and rolled over in her bed. God, who would have thought that she would have missed Seth Cohen so much. Damn, a lot can change in year. She never thought she would be here, crying over a boy, especially not Cohen. But here she was anyways, week later, ( although she could not remember the first couple days...rage black out) a complete mess. Summer could not even remember the last time she washed her as—

Her thought were interrupted by her phone ringing on her bedside table.

"Hello?"Silence

"Hello? Anyone?"Silence

Summer sighs "Whatever" and with that she hung up the phone. She was so not in the mood. "weirdo" summer hissed.

There was a knock at summer's door, and decided that if she pretended to sleep, whomever it is will go way. Talking to someone was not on her "TO DO" list today.

"Summer Sweetie, It's Dad. Can I come In?" Summer rolled her eyes.

"I am kinda sleeping dad" maybe he can take a hint.

"I just wanna talk for a quick second." Apparently not.

"Dad I am really tired. Can we do this later?" 'Geez' summer said under her breath.

"Sure sweetie, but you haven't come out of you room for 3 days. I am just worried about you." NOW he worried summer snickered to herself.

"I am fine Dad" summer sighed, she cant take much more of this.

"You cant stay in your room forever summer."

"Is Seth out there with you?"

"Well, umm no....BUT..."

"Well then I am not coming out."

"Summer please open the door so we can talk."

Summer ignored her dad. She felt hot tears at the back of her eyes. Seth's gone. After everything, he left her, just like everyone ultimately does. "I'll come back for you" he said in his not, but summer knew that he was never coming back, and it hurt like hell. "we were supposed to get through this together" summer said out loud. Damn Chino and his wife beater wearing ass. It felt good to blame someone for the shit hole that has become her life. But it did not stop the hot tears from slowly slipping down the side of her cheek. Summer wondered if a day would come when it does not totally suck ass because Seth is gone. Maybe, Maybe not. Until that day comes. Summer decides to let the tears keep sliding down.

It was 5 in the morning 2 days later and summer's phone was ringing off the hook. "son of a bit---" summer groggily grabbed the portable off the table.

"yeah"silence

"Hello" silence

"HELLO!?!" Silence

Summer sits up in bed. "are you fucking kidding me? It's like 5 in the goddamn morning!" Silence

"you have been doing this for five days now you fucking perv!"Silence. Nothing but dead silence on the other end. That has all she has been getting for the last five days...dead silence.

Summer began to hang up the phone, when she heard a soft sigh coming form the other end. OH MY GOD, summer would know that sigh anywhere.

"COHEN?!!? OH MY GOD SETH! IS THAT YOU? WHERE ARE YOU?" Silence. "SETH COHEN IS THAT YOU?"

Then the line went dead.

Summer Sat in her bed shaking form head to toe. COHEN. SETH. She knew it was him. She could feel it in deep in her heart. Plus she would know that sigh anywhere. Seth would sigh like that whenever something was bothering him, just so that she would ask him what was bothering him. Wait. What was she thinking. Oh my god. Summer realize that she has become completely delusional. Seth called her? God she is becoming pathetic. She really needed to get out of this room. It was not Seth on the phone.; it was not Seth that has been calling her for the last 5 days. It was just some sick pervert. Some weirdo, summer though. Not my Seth. Seth is gone. Summer decided then and there that THAT WAS IT., SHE HAD HAD ENOUGH. Imagining him on the telephone? Oh yeah, it was time to haul ass and get out of bed.

Before she put her portable down, she quickly checked the caller id. Of course the number was blocked. Why wouldn't it be? She slammed the phone down and went to bed, deciding that tomorrow she would get a little mani-pedi-facial. "I must be getting cabin fever or some shit." Summer laughed to herself.


	2. The silence is broken

Disclaimer: I Don't own the OC or any of it's characters. All I own is the shirt on my back and my underwear...wait....no I don't even own that.

Chapter 2

Summer Jumped out of the car and grabbed her bags from the trunk of the car. Today had been a good. Day. C. Ronson had an awesome sale. Coop and her went to the Spa for their mani-pedi-facial. Even though Marissa was totally drunk (well when isn't she these days?), they had a pretty good time, considering that both just lost their boyfriends. The time outside helped summer forget about Seth, even only if it was just for a couple hours. But now that she was back in her room, the reality of the last week completely hit her like a ton of bricks. She slowly took her juicy sweat suit off and jumped under her covers. Luisa, her housekeeper must have changed her sheets, because they were nice and fresh and no longer smelled like feet and armpit. Just as she was dozing off into one of her Seth filled dreams, summer heard her phone ringing. She grabbed it off he table.

"Hello?"Silence

"Heeeellllloooooo!?"Silence

Then she remembered this morning. "Seth is this you?" summer asked hopefully. Her voice choked with emotion.

No answer. Nothing but a small sigh from the other end of the line.

"Seth please, if this is you, please come home" summer whispered. She was afraid that if she spoke any louder, he would hang up.

"Cohen, answer me (pause) Seth please talk to me. I miss you. I need you here. How could you leave me? Please come home."

Then the line went dead.

Summer was now in tears, shaking from head to toe. She knew it was Seth. She felt it in her heart. Seth is ok. Her heart soared because he was ok. He was the one that has been calling the last few days. Summer laid there shaking and sobbing for about an hour until she could not take it anymore and took a couple of sleeping pills. She soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Marissa, you can go to chino to kick Teresa's ass"

"yeah I can, I mean she stole my um, my...she stole Ryan dammit. That bitch deserve to kept her ass kicked. I don't care if she knew him before me. (hiccup)"

"she is like pregnant coop!" Summer hissed over the phone.

"but she stole Ryan."

"Ryan left on his own accord."

"do you think what Seth said is true? Do you think it's my fault? I did this didn't I?" Marissa broke down in a drunken sob.

For the last week and a half, Marissa has been drinking vodka and xanax. She did not see the point in being sober. When she was drunk, at least she could not feel the pain and emptiness that has drowning her heart since Ryan left. Ryan left. He chose Theresa, and it was all her fault and she could not handle it.

"coop, it's Ok, don't cry." Summer took a deep breath and figure now is a good time to say what she has meaning to say for a couple days now. "I know this is really hard, but this is hard on me too y'know. You have to stop drinking Marissa. Mr. Nichol and Julie are coming home in a couple days, and your mom is gonna totally go postal if she comes home seeing you fucked up on zanax and vodka."

"I don't give a fuck!" Marissa screamed

"well you should because she is going to send you back to Dr. Melano...or even worse. She is going to send you to rehab."

"sum, you don't get it...Ryan is gone. GONE! I mean she is having his baby. I cant compete with that."

"I don't get it? Umm, are you forgetting a little thing I like to call the time Cohen left me a note and sailed off into the middle of nowhere." Summer had not told Marissa about the phone calls she has been getting, and who she suspected it was, it just sounded to weird so she just kept it to herself.

"Yeah, I know, but...I dunno Sum, it's just hurt so much y'know. It's just easier to numb the pain." Marissa began sobbing again.

"ok tell you what Coop, for the next few days till your mom comes back, you are gonna stay by me. But no drinking, no pills ok? I am not gonna lose you too."

"ummm...I dunno sum"

"I am like so not asking. I'll be there in a couple hours, so have your stuff ready."

"ok. Call me when you are outside."

"that's the spirit." Summer tried to sound cheery and upbeat for Marissa's benefit even though the sound of some zanax and vodka sounded real good to numb the pain in her heart.

After summer picked Marissa up a couple hours later, they went back to summer's house where summer drew a nice hot jasmine and lilac bubble bath for Marissa. "detox, summer style". Later, they went to the video store and rented 10 things I Hate about you, How to Lose an Guy in 10 Days, and Cruel Intentions. The girls spent the rest of the night in the theatre room watching movies and pigging out on pizza, chicken wings and virgin pina coladas. At about 2 in the morning, the girls called it a night and went to bed, even though both knew that sleep was not going to come anytime soon. Both were lying there thinking about what they have lost in the last week and a half.

"well at least Marissa wont be able to drink her pain away." Summer thought to herself. She had made sure of that by hiding anything that could possible make someone inebriated in the house safe.

Hours passed and sleep would not come to summer.

"ah screw it, I am going for a drive, I wonder if coop is awake, maybe she would like to come with me." Summer said to herself. As she was changing out of her jammies into a C&C California long sleeved shirt and some True Religion jeans, her phone started ringing across the room. Summer started running back to grab it, but stubbed her toe on her armoire.

"son of a bitch.(hopping around her room) Sweet Mother that hurts like a bitch." Summer hobbled across the room to grab the phone before it went to voicemail.

"hello?"Silence. It was Seth. Summer felt her heart rate increasing

"Cohen, please talk to me. I am not even mad anymore. I just want to know that you are ok. No rage blackouts I promise. But I gotta tell you, a small part of me is dying to kick your ass (summer sighs, and takes a shaky breath) Come home Seth. I thought you said you would never leave. You left me a note Seth. A NOTE !?! I know Ryan leaving was hard on you, but things can never go back to the way it was before. I promise. How can it? We have each other now. Nothing is going to change that Cohen. Nothing. I promise."

Summer took a deep shaky breath. She knew she was rambling, but she did not want him to hang up just yet. There was still silence on the other line. "Seth please talk to me." By this time, summer was sobbing quietly and could barely get the words out.

"Seth. Cohen (pause) please say something." Silence

"I know this is hard on you. It is hard on all of us, and maybe I'll never understand how you feel when Ryan left, but we can get through this together." She whimpered. She did not want to whine, but she just could not stop it from creeping into her voice.

Summer knew it was futile. Seth is going hang up the phone, and she is never going to her from him again.

"Your parents love you Seth, They want you to come home. I want you to come home. (summer's voice drops to a barely audible whisper) Don't you miss me Seth? Because I miss you. I miss kissing you, and holding you. I feel like I am suffocating here without you. Oh my god Seth...say something!"

Silence...then "I love you Summer."

Then the line went dead.

So that is it. Chapter 2. review and let me know what you think.


	3. Friends Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC. The wonderful people at fox do. All I own is this shirt on my back and my underwear....wait...no I don't own that either. Damn**

Summer collapsed onto her bed sobbing. But this was unlike all her other breakdowns in the last week and a half. This time she was crying tears of joy. Seth loved her. He actually said he loved her. Summer had always feared that he was going to leave her when he finally woke up from this reverie. But, somehow, he loved her, and told her that. Seth was ok, and he was in love with her, not anna, not anyone else, but her. For the first since Seth left, summer felt herself smile, and it actually made it all the way up to her eyes. She loved him too. This was a lot to process all at once summer thought. "Damn, I wish he was here, that no sex ban would have so been lifted tonight."

Marissa woke up feeling very unusual. She started to panic, but then realized that the reason for this feeling was that today was the first day since Ryan left that she did not wake up completely drunk and numb from a night of drinking and popping pills. She was not sure she wanted to be sober, because them she would have to face whatever that was in her heart. However, she was tired of being drunk all the time. It was not going to change anything though. Ryan was gone, and even though the Vodka numbed the pain, it never really goes away, and she suppose it was better to deal with it now that let it build up and becomes the pink elephant sitting in the room that no one will acknowledge. Plus summer needs her. Seth was gone too, and even though summer will never admit it, she loved Seth, really and truly loved him. The least she can do is be there for summer, because no matter what anyone says about her, she had always been a good friend to Marissa.

They had come full circle. It was almost as though Ryan and Seth were figments of their imagination. It was almost as though this whole year did not happen. But it did, and she can't just forget that. Marissa lay in the bed wondering if Ryan ever thought about her. If he missed her as much as she missed him. Because she did miss him. What if she had never met Oliver and broke up with Ryan? What if Ryan had ...God, she can "what if" herself to death. The fact still remains that it was all her fault. It was her fault that Ryan left, even Seth pointed that out. It was her fault that Seth left, making her best friend a miserable wreck. The best thing that had happened in their lives she had fucked up, and that is a piece o knowledge she was not handling well.

Summer woke up feeling like a brand new person. Cohen was Ok. He loved her. Even though he was still god knows where, at least she knew he was ok.

And he loved her.

Summer remembered that day when she told anna the reason why she was ignoring Seth at school. Well, at least now she knew that Seth wont be one of those guys that will leave her when he found out the real her. At least now summer knew that the reason he left was not because he did not love, but for other reasons she can understand. He loved her, and summer wanted to make sure he understood that she wont give up on him as long he does not give up on her.

For some reason, she knew that she could not tell anyone that she had spoken to Seth. At least not for now. She did not want to jeopardize that little trust that he had placed back in her.

"So Coop, waddya wanna do today?" Summer said cheerfully.

"God, you are in a good mood."

"Just trying to raise the spirits y'know. We don't have to be in bumville the entire time."

"Yeah well tone it done. All the pep is making me feel like I am going to gag."

"Ahh you're just pissed cause you are sober, which by the way, you might want to get used to cause I will be on your ass like white on rice from now on."

"Yeah yeah. Anyhow, I am not really up to doing much. Cant we just hang out here today?"

"Sure" Summer was glad that Marissa wanted to stay home. She hoped Seth would call her Back, and she wanted to be around incase he did.

"We could go swimming, and I could have Louisa whip us up some virgin pina coladas again." Summer looked over at Marissa saw that she was not hearing a word.

"Coop, y'know, he didn't leave because he did not love you. He loves you a lot. He kicked I dunno how many asses to be with you. He left because he felt it was the right thing to do."

"But he left me here at the hands of the gruesome twosome."

Summer chuckled lightly and got a death glare from Marissa

"Ryan has taught you well I see." This time she got a chuckle from Marissa

"Don't worry, we have each other, things will work out....you'll see." Summer smiled inwardly because she never believed that statement until last night.

"You think I should call Ryan?" Marissa asked with a worried glance over to summer.

"Umm, I don't want to tell you what to do with that, cause lord knows I am no Dr. Phil, but I think you should give it a few more days. This must be hard for him too. He'll come around and call. I promise."

"God, I need a drink." Marissa said Grumpily

"Aaaand that is my cue to go get those coladas. It's like drinking without the bad breath and regretful one night stands!"

"Sum?"

Marissa scooted over to where summer was sitting no the couch and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks..I mean I know you are going through a lot too with Seth being gone, but you totally looked out for me...so thanks." Marissa said to her best friend with tears in her eyes.

"Eh, no biggie. I am a candy striper y'know...this is kinda my thing."


	4. My mind has been running a MUCK!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC. The wonderful people at fox do. All I own is this shirt on my back and my underwear....wait...no I don't own that either. Damn**

It has been 3 days. 3 Long arduous days and no word from Seth. Nothing. No "haha Kidding, I don't really love you." Nothing. The silence was worse than anything. Her emotions over the last 3 days ranged from happy to anticipatory to anxious to rage to desperate to worried and right back to rage where she has been stuck on for the last day and a half. Summer Felt like a complete ass. God, How could she have thought that he loved her? Didn't she mean anything to him? You can't just tell someone you love them and never call them back right? Love stinks, summer thought. Well, at least now she knows where she stands...absolutely fucking nowhere. At least with Polo jocks, there are no complications..what you see is what you get and it aint much.

Ahh Screw Seth Cohen and his crazy fish sex and pathetic horse is what summer told herself to ward off a rage blackout.

But in the night, when stars were bright and the moonlight casts shadows on her walls, summer felt a pain in her heart that ran so deep, she feared going to sleep. Feared it might swallow her up this time for real. It was as though her mother had left her all over agin. They always leave. First her mother, now Seth.

Summer was sitting at her desk in her room checking her emails. She had not done that in a while and had like a million emails to go through. Not that she was particularly interested in any of them, but it was something to take her mind off the present.

Summer heard her phone rang and reached to pick it up. She figured it was Marissa calling to tell her how her lunch with Ryan went. Well at least she was not lying when she told Marissa that things would work out for her. She sighed and put on her cheery "I am not really dying inside" voice.

"Hey Coop. So how'd it go?" Her face was beginning to hurt from holding her plastic smile in place.

"Summer..."

Summer sucked a quick breath in.

It was Seth

On the phone.

Summer Felt a rage blackout coming on.

"What do you want Cohen?" She asked in her Bitchiest summer voice.

Silence

"Nice Cohen. The Darth Vader route is really not the best route to take right now."

Silence.

"Fuck you, I am so over you." 3 Days and he had the nerve to give her the silent treatment, summer thought.

She was about to hang up the phone when she heard a small sigh "Summer, don't hang up. I am sorry, I got scared. This not something I want to do over the phone." Seth said quietly.

"That makes two of us. Goodbye Cohen." Summer said bitterly.

"No! Wait! Come and see me!" Seth said desperately.

Summer's palm was sweating. Man she could really use a non virgin pina colada right about now.

"What? So you can dump me in person?

"What Dump you? NO. Summer look..."

"No you look Cohen, why the hell would I come to see you wherever you are? Why should I do that when you left me, then called me and told me you loved me, then screw me over and pretend I did not exist for the last three days? Why the hell should I?" Her whole body was shaking. So many pent up emotions in that tiny little body was not good, and even Seth had enough sense to realize that.

"Because I am suffocating without you too. I need you to be here with me. I am a complete mess and I would give anything to taste your mango lip gloss right now, or to smell your neck and kiss that tiny little pulse and the base of your neck. I don't want to do this alone."

Summer just broke down. How can he do that? How can Seth Cohen open her up like this?

"Oh Seth, you didn't call me for 3 days." Summer said through sobs.

"I know. I know sweetie. I am so sorry. I was kinda sailing, trying to get to my destination. Plus, I did not know what to say after um, y'know....Just please come."

"Come home Seth please." summer whimpered.

"I am not ready to come back yet. Please just come....(Seth sighs sadly) if you don't want to come I can understand that, but for the record, I meant what I said the other night."

Summer smiled over the phone. She wanted so badly to tell him she loved him, but that would just make him go away. She loved her mom more than anything and she left right?

"Where are you?"

"Tahiti"

"Tahiti?! What the hell? Why?

"Long story. There was a conversation with Ryan, and then there was a map, and the wind was right and well, here I am in Tahiti, and I want you to come."

"I dunno Seth, your parents are really worried. Everyone is worried."

Summer had spoken to Seth's parent several times over the last few weeks. They were distraught and upset and they just wanted Seth to come home.

"Summer I need you. Please come."

Summer sighs "Ok."

"Ok...umm Awesome. This is awesome. I will pick you up at the airport. There in an 8:30 flight tomorrow morning on American Airlines."

"Ok"

"Promise you wont tell anyone where you are going."

"Seth"

"Promise me" Seth said firmly.

"Ok I promise."

"Ok good, this is good, cause captain oats have been a total bore lately. I think he is bummed that he had to leave his princess. So make sure you bring her."

"Oh Gosh Cohen, you are an ass." Summer said, cheering up.

"Ok, I have to go, see you tomorrow. Cant wait."

"But wait, Cohen! What if..." But Seth had already hung up.

"Cohen!" Summer was beside herself. What is she supposed to do? Just hop on a plane and go to Tahiti and meet up with Seth? Simply because he asked her? As soon as the thought entered her head, summer realized that that is exactly what she was going to do.

He meant what he said.

He did love her.

"Ah well, what do I have to lose? It's summer, and I have daddy's diamond card." Summer said to herself.

So with that thought, and some of her fears held at bay, summer called the airline and booked a first class ticket to Tahiti on the 8:30 flight. It was done. She was finally gonna see Cohen after two weeks of complete hell.

"OH MY GOD. I AM GOING TO SEE COHEN.!" summer shouted excitedly, running into her closet.

"Did you hear that princess sparkle? We get to see Cohen and Captain Oats. Now what do you think that Boys would prefer? A little Agent Provocateur? Or a Trashy Lingerie? Hmm....I could not agree more. Both!"

Summer began meticulously picking out outfits for her trip to Tahiti.

**Oh by the way, I know it does not take 2 weeks to sail to Tahiti, but in my story it does, plus I am from New York City, I know nothing about California so don't judge me ! :) **

**Cheers**!


	5. Your are my Lover's Rock

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC. The wonderful people at fox do. All I own is this shirt on my back and my underwear....wait...no I don't own that either. Damn**

Summer dialed Marissa's number and waited for her to answer. She spent the last 2 hours packing for her trip to Tahiti. She wanted everything to be perfect, and had finally narrowed down her selection to fit into her medium sized Fendi carry on. She wishes she could tell Marissa about her trip, so that she can get a second opinion on her outfits.

"Hello?"

"Hey Coop; I'm just calling to find out how your lunch with Chino went. You didn't call me so I was getting worried."

"Oh, sorry Sum, I actually just got in. I was about to call you." Well she didn't sound drunk of high summer thought, which is always a good thing.

"Soooooo...."

"It was amazing. We met up for lunch at the crab shack and talked. At first it was a little awkward. Actually it was a lot awkward, Ryan not being much of a talker. But after we got over the weirdness it was really great. He still loves me Sum. He told me that. Anyhow, after lunch we went for a walk on the pier, made out a little, and then he had to go catch his bus back to chino. He would not let me drop him home."

"So you guys are like back together?"

"Ummmm...no, well I dunno. He says that he will come and visit me as much as he can, but he did not want to put anything in stone until he found out whose baby it is."

"Oh, Ok. Well are you Ok with that?"

"I mean, not really, I want to be with him y'know? But I love him, and he loves me so the most we can do for now is take it one day at a time."

"Ok. Well that good. That is good right coop?" Summer asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, it is. I just wished he was living at the Cohen's' again."

"Yeah, don't we all" summer said wistfully.

Summer wanted so badly to tell Marissa about her impending trip to Tahiti to see Seth, but she knew that Seth would not forgive her if she betrayed his trust.

"So what's up with you? What did you do today? Oh yeah! Ryan says hi. He is so completely crushed by Seth leaving."

"Oh, well I am fine. Same old same old. Hanging in there (summer was trying her hardest to sound depressed even though excitement was coming out of her pores). Did Ryan go see the Cohen's?"

"Yeah he went before we had lunch. They begged him to come home. Kristen got hysterical saying that she can't lose both her sons."

"Shut up! What did he say?"

"Well he just told her that he has to be with Teresa to protect her."

"God, everything is so messed up, I feel so bad for the Cohen's. Losing both kids."

"Yeah I know. I told him he should come home, but he just kept saying he needs to protect Theresa and the baby."

"Well I really hope things work out with you guys."

"I know me too."

"Well I gotta go wash my hair; it's getting greasy... very Nicole Richie." Summer had to get off the phone quick or she might spill her guts.

"Ok well call me tomorrow. We can go do something."

"Yeah, sure." Summer hung up the phone and went into her bathroom. She washed her hair and put it in hot curlers. She then gave herself a mini facial, and eventually fell asleep watching summer reruns of The Valley.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer got off the plane slowly. She ran her hand nervously down her yellow Juicy linen tube dress to make sure everything was perfect. She checked her compact one last time to make sure her make-up was perfect. Why was she so nervous? Seth had seen her naked before for god's sake! But summer knew why she was nervous. A lot has happened over the last few weeks. Seth told her he loved her, and she loved him right back. It felt like they were going to be seeing each other for the first time.

Summer made her way down the path to the luggage area. She saw no sign of Seth, so she went over to Baggage Claim to try and find the conveyer her carry on was on. She had just found her bag and lifted it off the conveyer when she felt someone reach up behind her and kissed the back of her neck

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Summer screamed and whipped her body around to find Seth standing there smiling at her. God, he was so handsome summer thought to herself. Not in your typical Abercrombie and Fitch way, but the way that took your breath away when you least expected it.

Summer dropped her bags and ran into his arms, and melted right into him. They just stood there holding each other for the longest time, both heartbeats beating rapidly against their chests. Seth felt summer's entire body trembling.

Summer missed his smell, and the soft feel of his cotton shirts beneath her fingers. Seth pushed her away from him just a little and gently raised her head. He bent down and placed his lips on hers. He just wanted to taste her again, take her in. The kissed started out softly, but by the time they broke apart, they were both breathless.

"Hey summer, wow. You look amazing. I mean usually, yellow would drown out light complexed people but you wear it really well. I mean..."

"Seth" summer said softly.

"Yeah?" Seth answered taking in a deep breath.

"You're rambling." Seth just smiled and kissed her again.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look tanned." And totally hot, summer thought to herself.

"That's what 2 weeks on a boat and no sunscreen does to you. Thank god my people are used to long periods of sunlight...y'know...forty days, forty nights."

Summer just laughed. She missed his rambling. She reached up on her tippy toes and gave him another soft kiss before turning around to grab her carry on.

"Are you gonna stand there and stare at my boobs, or are you going to help me with my bags?" Seth smiled, grabbed her bags and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"And for the record, your boobs were totally giving me the one eye." Seth said before kissing the top of her head.

"Shut up Cohen."

The headed towards the taxi stand.

When they got to Seth's hotel room, Summer dropped her bags and ran to the bathroom. She had refused to pee in the airplane lavatory, and now she had to pee like a banshee.

"Summer you Ok?" Seth asked worriedly.

"Yeah, the airplane bathroom was really gross. It had liver spot written all over it."

After a couple minutes, Summer came out of the bathroom.

She was not wearing her Juicy dress anymore.

Seth did not see her because he was sitting with his back turned to her.

"Seth" summer said softly, walking over to the couch.

Seth turned around and all the air immediately left him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. How did he get so lucky? Seth thought to himself.

Summer walked over to him and straddles his thighs.

"Hi" Seth was at a loss for words. All he could do was stare at summer's pink lace Brazilian boy cut brief and bra to match. She was breathtaking.

"I missed you" summer said seductively in his ear. She leaned into him and gave him a soft kiss on his neck, then ran her tongue up to his mouth, slowly coaxing his mouth open. He was so warm. Summer wanted to melt right into him, and after a couple of minutes kissing him passionately, she did.

Seth let his hands run slowly over summer's body, reacquainting himself. God he missed her. She smelled so good. Her beautiful olive skin was so warm to his touch. It made his whole body shiver. Seth was positive this is what love felt like in its purest most carnal form.

"Oh God Summer, I missed you too." Said whispered in between kisses. He slowly unhooked her bra and kissed her nipples gently, watching them hardened in excitement. Seth heard summer take a quick breath and whispered his name. He picked her up and took her over to the bed where he laid her down gently. Summer helped him out of his clothes.

"No fish sex, I promise." Seth said jokingly.

He got on top of her and gently brushed the hair out of her face.

"I've missed you. Even captain Oats told me I was a dumb ass for leaving you."

"I had a couple rage blackouts. The last two weeks were hell Cohen. Coop was a drunken mess. I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Seth said kissing her softly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored the contours of her mouth, teasing her. Seth felt Summer shiver and moan.

"Cohen?"

"Yeah Sum?"

"Did you really mean what you said?" Summer asked shyly.

"About the sunscreen? Yeah I ran out on like the second day."

Summer pouted and turned her head away from Seth.

"Just kidding" Seth turned her face back to him.

"About me loving you? OF course I meant it. I have loved you since the third grade. That has never changed." Seth kissed Summer with a passion that shocked them both.

"How could I not love you? You are beautiful and perfect." A tear slipped out of her eye and slid down her cheek.

"But you left me." Summer said softly, looking away completely embarrassed.

"Summer, look at me." Seth said softly. Summer slowly turned to face him.

"A lot have things have changed over the past year. And I don't know what tomorrow holds. But I do know that I would love to spend all my tomorrows with you. My feelings for you will never change ok? I love you, from afar and up close. I will always love you, no matter what."

Summer Smiled and kissed Seth Softly on his lips. It was a sweet kiss that made time stand still for just a little while. Summer could just not bring herself to tell him that she loved him too, even though she wanted to. She loved him with all her heart. So instead she tried to show him by making the sweetest love with him that afternoon. When Seth finally entered her, summer felt like she had finally come home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like that chapter. Let me know what y'all thought of it ï

Cheers!


	6. Fears Manifested

Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys, I really appreciate it. Gives me inspiration! This story is still building, so just be patient with me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC. The wonderful people at FOX do. All I own is this shirt on my back and my underwear....wait...no I don't own that either. Damn**

Summer opened her eyes gingerly. Her body was aching in parts she did not even know she had. She found Seth staring at her.

"What? Was I snoring?" Summer asked in a horrified tone.

"A little, but you looked so peaceful." Seth couldn't tell her that lately he has been terrified to go to sleep. Plus she was beautiful when she slept.

"Well quit staring, you are freaking me out." Seth just smiled and kissed her quickly before heading to the bathroom.

Summer looked around the room at their clothes strewn all over. A smile played on her lips. And she felt her face get hot, remembering what happened last night. Seth had told her he loved her, he really loved her. Summer was beginning to believe that everyone that loved her isn't going to leave her.

Summer rolled over and began to doze off again when she felt Seth's warm body slide up behind her, kissing her.

"we can't stay in bed all night y'know, we already spent almost the entire afternoon and evening in the room."

"We can and we will. Welcome to Sethland Summer, where PS2 is a must and clothes are prohibited."

"I am not gonna stay here naked the entire time."

"No, not naked summer, NUDE. Naked is what old people do. Nude is for the young and sexy...US." Summer just jabbed him with her elbow and giggled.

"AWWWW"

"I don't care what you say; I am not going to be nude the entire time I am here."

"Fine. Party Pooper." Seth said glumly.

They were lying there for a while, lost in their own thoughts, enjoying the warm comfort that the other provided.

"Cohen" summer whispered quietly. She wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"Yeah Babe?"

"You wanna talk about Ryan leaving?" Summer asked slowly. She did not know how to bring it up, so she figured straight forward might be the way to go. Seth automatically stiffened behind her.

"What is there to talk about? He's gone back to Chino." Seth said in a non-chalant tone.

Summer was now definitely concerned. He was way too calm.

"I know, but I thought it might be a good idea to..."

"I am fine summer; there is nothing to talk about." Seth said with finality in his tone.

"Ok (pause), but I am here if you need to talk." Summer said softly turning around to kiss him. She knew it was not ok. His best friend had left him. Summer remembered the conversation they had had in Marissa's room.

"_Was I really mean to you?"_

"_No, that would have required you to speak to me...for anyone to speak to me."_

"_I guess a lot has changed in a year huh?"_

Summer knew what it felt like to have someone you love leave, and she knew how Seth was feeling. I guess she would just have to give him some time to sort through everything. She won't leave him; she will be here when he is ready to talk.

"I know" Seth replied snuggling closer to her." So umm, did you bring your wonder woman suit or what? God I love that outfit."

"Cohen!" summer squealed and punched his arm

Summer snuggled closer to him and kissed him passionately.

"Hmmm...summer, I do believe you want me again." Seth said teasingly.

"Shut up Cohen, I am trying to seduce you."

"Seduce away, m'lady seduce away." Seth rolled over on his back and closed his eyes as summer did things to his body that he was sure was illegal in several countries.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Summer woke up with a start. She had heard someone scream. She reached over to seth, but he was not lying down, he was sitting up in bed breathing heavily, with sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"Seth. Are you ok?" Summer asked reaching for him. But he flinched at her touch.

"I am fine. I umm just had a bad dream I guess." He got up and went to the bathroom. Seth knew what his dream was about. He had been having them for the last few nights. Summer heard the faucet go on. What just happened? She was a little frightened. Seth treated her as though she was a complete stranger. What was he dreaming about that had him waking up in a cold sweat?

After a couple minutes, Seth came back in the room and snuggled up behind summer

"Seth are you Ok?" Summer asked worriedly

"Yeah, just a crazy dream." Summer was not buying it.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. I am fine. Now let's go to sleep, we have tons of fun things to do tomorrow. I have travelers guide and everything." Summer knew what he was trying to do.

"You're sure?" Summer tried one last time.

"I am positive. I don't even remember what the dream was about. I probably lost captain Oats or something."

"Ok." Summer said sleepily, turning around to kiss Seth before falling back asleep in his arms.

Seth stared at summer for the longest time. She was so beautiful. He loved when she wore no makeup. She was flawless in Seth's eyes.

She did not say it back.

He had totally put himself out there and she did not say it back. She did not love him.

He felt like a complete jackass.

Seth kissed the top of her forehead and tried to sleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This is a really Short chapter, I know, but think of it as a set up chapter for what is to come. **

**Cheers**


End file.
